gekkan_shoujo_nozakikunfandomcom-20200223-history
Masayuki Hori/Plot
Volume 1 Drama Club President Masayuki Hori comes to get Yuu Kashima because she is chronically late to club practice. Her idiotic behavior drives him crazy; nevertheless, he keeps his cool as he tell Umetarou Nozaki, Chiyo Sakura, and Mikoto Mikoshiba that he will be taking her now. GSNK manga; Chapter 5, pages 11-13 Hori formally meets Sakura when Kashima brings her to help out with painting the sets. He tells her he is the club president, director, and in charge of set decoration. Sakura asks why he is not in the play; he responds that he used to act, but he doesn’t anymore. Clueless, Kashima adds that because of Hori-senpai’s short height, he doesn’t participate anymore. After a little more discussion, which causes Hori unnecessary aggravation and results in more bruises for Kashima, Sakura manages to get her under control, delighting Hori. He immediately puts Kashima to work, telling her not to move until she is done. Sakura then suddenly comes over to him, asking if she can confirm something. When she asks him about the briefs, he realizes she must be helping Nozaki as well. They both start an animated discussion which confuses Kashima even more because she thinks that they are discussing dirty jokes. As a result, when she tries to participate (after ruining the sign), Hori ends up hitting her with the prop once again. GSNK manga; Chapter 6, pages 6-12 Hori asks Nozaki to write a play for the drama club with Yuu Kashima as the lead. However, because Nozaki knows that Kashima is actually a girl, he has trouble composing the correct lines for her as a typical prince. In exchange, Chiyo Sakura finds out that Hori-senpai is doing the backgrounds for Nozaki—it is truly a give and take relationship. GSNK manga; Chapter 10, pages 2-3 The next day at school, Kashima asks Hori who he likes more-her or Nozaki. He bluntly tells her that he prefers Nozaki over her. Brokenhearted, Kashima hugs Sakura. GSNK manga; Chapter 10, page 6However, later that evening, when Sakura tells Hori-senpai what Kashima told her (about the kind of relationship she would want to have with senpai), Hori sullenly states that won’t be possible—he and Sakura both envision that a girlfriend and wife would choose Kashima over him. A frustrated Nozaki then gets Sakura and Hori to do a reading so he can get any ideas for improvement. Mikorin also arrives, and they get him to play the part of the maid. Everyone takes their roles very seriously; by the end of the evening Nozaki has finished the play with once again Mikoshiba as the heroine. At the end, Hori states that he can’t believe that he met Kashima’s friend here. However, he concludes that Kashima is handsomer than Mikoshiba, and Nozaki comments that senpai really does care about her looks. GSNK manga; Chapter 10, pages 8-13 Volume 2 * In Chapter 12, Hori asks Sakura where Nozaki is. He is informed that Nozaki was out buying new clothes for a meeting with Ken, his editor. * In Chapter 15, Kashima is sulking after Nozaki 'breaks up' with her. Hori lifts Kashima up after learning that Nozaki couldn't do so in fear of hurting his hand. He then worries that Kashima may take this as a form of harassment, because 'she is a girl after all'. Yet Kashima proceeds to Hori up as well in the spirit of competition. * In Chapter 16, Hori throws his schoolbag at Kashima in anger. Out flies a copy of 'Let's Fall in Love', which leads Kashima to believe that he secretly wants to be a heroine. Hori is the subject of several other misunderstandings along these lines, making him wonder whether Kashima has something against him (to be treating him as if he wishes to be a girl). * In Chapter 20, Nozaki is sick and his three assistants are helping out. Hori finds that he is unable to apply screentones, due to misjudging his own strength and cutting through the paper. This is the first time Hori meets Wakamatsu, who is eventually assigned the role of applying screentones. * In Chapter 20.5, Kashima swaps her clothes for Hori's in an attempt to fulfil his 'wishes' of being a girl. Volume 3 * In Chapter 24, the instructions Nozaki has given for the backgrounds prove too vague for Hori to understand. He attempts to teach Nozaki how to draw backgrounds, but fails, due to Nozaki's lack of effort/ability. He and Mikoshiba end up building a dollhouse to use as reference. * In Chapter 25, Hori tries to help Wakamatsu discover the identity of the choir club's Lorelei. However, he gets distracted and ends up up with the idea to perform a musical with the drama club instead. When he brings up this idea with Kashima, she becomes distraught because she is tone-deaf and cannot sing. * In Chapter 28, Kashima intends to give Hori homemade chocolates for Valentine's Day. She narrates a portion of their history together (the time they first met and the time he invited her to join the drama club) * In Chapter 30, Hori becomes the prince in a play due to another actor's injury. Kashima is overly enthusiastic about being able to perform on stage with her senpai, which causes several problems. Hori realises that Mikoshiba reminds him of Mamiko. He begins calling Mikoshiba 'Ma-mikoshiba.' * In Chapter 30.5, Hori teaches Nozaki how to wield a sword while wearing a bear costume. He also wears his fringe down without spiking it up, which Kashima considers 'cool'. At the end of the chapter, Hori and several other club members try to pick out a new costume for the prince and are interrupted by Kashima. Volume 4 * In Chapter 32, Hori, Nozaki and Wakamatsu play an otome game called 'Secret Days ♡'. Hori and Nozaki point out its many flaws, in particular the overly dramatic plot twists. The unexpected turns throughout the game leads Hori to ask Kashima - "What would happen if I grew wings?" * In Chapter 36, Nozaki constantly uses boxes in several attempts to make up for his lack of perspective, which annoys Hori. Kashima notices him showing Nozaki a page from 'Let's Fall in Love', which only reinforces her theory that he wants to be a girl. After Hori falls asleep in the drama room, Kashima carries him to the infirmary while wearing a bull mask (which she had assumed was a horse mask). * In Chapter 38, Hori is at the matsuri with his friend. He has the idea to take photos as background references in case Nozaki uses a matsuri in his manga. While taking a picture from the perspective of a fallen Mamiko, Kashima comes along, creating the perfect opportunity for Hori to take a photo featuring Suzuki himself (represented by Kashima). * In Chapter 40, Nozaki asks Hori why he is keeping his assistant role a secret from Kashima. He claims that if word got out to Kashima, she and her fangirls would trash the apartment. Nozaki considers this to be an exaggeration. Hori and Wakamatsu rank the 'cuteness' of shoujo manga characters (Hori considers Mamiko to be the cutest). Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 References Category:Characters Category:Character Plots